


[podfic of] somebody turn the lights on, by dreaminstarlight

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Audio Format: MP3, Dumb Boys Having Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: Author's Summary:Luke can’t say he’s surprised. He wanted to think Matt would stay, he really did, and it almost seemed like Matt would.But then again, it’s Matt. He’s unpredictable, and messy, and fiercely loyal. He burns so brightly, and he’s Luke’s best friend in the entire world. Luke knows Matt so well. On some level, he had to expect that he’d wake up alone.(or: high school crushes, college hookups, fraternities and figuring out how to talk about your feelings.)





	[podfic of] somebody turn the lights on, by dreaminstarlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preciousthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousthings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [somebody turn the lights on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188436) by [preciousthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousthings/pseuds/preciousthings). 



> IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please click away. This is a work of fiction and nothing in this story is true. Any accurate information used in this story is publicly available information about public figures, the rest is made up, 100%

dreaminstarlight: I mean I'm guessing you saw this coming though I don't think I outright told you? But happy (early) birthday!!! Celebrate by listening to these soft(ish) frat boys learn to deal with their fucking feelings!!! I hope you like this <3 

Thank you [helveticaneue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/helveticaneue) for giving me permission to use this moodboard as a cover! 

 

**[[download link]](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jrzjpxo8ql4753g/%5Bhockey%20rpf%5D%20somebody%20turn%20the%20lights%20on.mp3) **

**Size**  24MB 

**Length**  26:21 

 

And now, a brief self-insert AU where I prevent the events of this fic from ever happening: 

Thankfully I'm a real person and not there to lock AU Matthew Tkachuk in his friend's bedroom and deal with his feelings, because otherwise, we wouldn't have this excellent story. 


End file.
